


Game Night

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, Game Night, Mario Kart, Really fluffy, cute oneshot, spider friendships, spider gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: A cute fluffy one shot about the spider gang having a game night! I wrote this for my friend and figured I might as well post it. Just some cute feels and family bonding.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this fic for my friend and wanted to share it! I hope you enjoy it! (My OC is mentioned barely, but it's mostly the main characters)

“This is a bad idea.” Peter sat on a sofa in between Miles and Gwen. Ham and Noir had taken over the chair to their right and Peni sat on the floor, determined. They'd learned from a few particularly bad experiences, she didn't take kindly to being distracted. And bit. (Peter was the unfortunate victim in most occasions). 

“What are you talking about?” Gwen raised her eyebrows, “Alice said we’re free to use the space and she's out all evening. Why shouldn't we get together.”

Peter glared at her. “I don't want to be the one to explain why there's a Wii remote stuck in her wall.” 

“We're not savages,” Miles rolled his eyes, “Peni promised to keep a hold on it this time.” All eyes turned expectantly to Peni, who only grunted in response. 

Peter breathed in calmly. “Are we ready then?” The others nodded. He looked to Gwen. “Then let's begin.”

Game night wasn't the safest bonding experience, but was a good way to relax and de-vigilante after a long week of fighting crime. They'd quickly ruled out most board games after having to explain the difference of colors to Noir too many times and stop Gwen from attacking Ham after he bought parkplace. Video games that required shooting were definitely out, but so far they couldn't find anything wrong with Mario Kart. (Besides the biting).

Most games had only four players, but one of Alice’s friends had been able to create a six player game, so they all could play against each other. (They'd learned that side coaching was not a good position for anyone to play during their down time). It took time for everyone to pick out their characters, karts, and to explain to Noir which button made you go forward, but they eventually began. 

Peni had a definite advantage, giving her bright pink go-kart an early head start in every round. When she lost, she’d vent about the terrible technology and bad graphics, saying she'd be much using her own. (They'd tried using hers once and noir almost had a heart attack). Gwen was almost as competitive, giving her a mean streak when someone past her Rosalina (she also bit). The best out of all of them, was undoubtedly Ham for unknown reasons. He'd gloat. A lot. In some ways, he'd unite the others in a constant quest to stop him from getting first, making even Peni more cooperative. Miles and Peter were somewhere in the middle, doing their best while stopping Gwen (and/or Peni) from killing anyone. Miles played Yoshi for the sole reason of the annoying sound he made whenever he passed anyone. Overtime, they'd all grown to vehemently hate the “Yoshi” that occurred when he passed Peter for the eighth time. Peter always was Bowser just so he could say he was Bowser and was way more powerful than them in all other Mario games. At first, they thought Peter would have been talented at it, (being a depressed and lonely single guy) but he'd never really gotten into video games, having to learn at his incredibly slow pace. There was no nice way to say it, but Noir stunk. He wasn't used to any form of electronics more advanced that a radio and would constantly be distracted or forget which button made him move forward. He tried, though, so they couldn't exactly blame him. 

Game nights were relatively weekly, hosting tournaments that gifted the winner with highly coveted bragging rights and gave the loser shame beyond measure. The swearing was surprisingly moderate given the fact that Peni didn't completely know how to swear and no one wanted to be the idiot that taught her the F-word. (Ham’s gotten pretty close). It was a time where they could relax and just be themselves, no strings attached. Every so often Alice would come in and sit next to Gwen, but for the most part, it was them getting to know each other, getting to relax, and getting to remember that they aren't alone. 

Not even close.


End file.
